


Venusial Day

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, or in this case... space valentines day... which i named venusial day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Zeb and the kids decide to set up a nice Venusial Day (read: Space Valentine's Day) date for Kanan and Hera as a surprise.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Venusial Day

“You and Hera got any plans tomorrow?” Zeb asked.

Kanan looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Aren’t you doing something for Venusial Day?”

“Oh,” Kanan said, lowering his head back down to the plate in front of him. “No, not really. She’s busy most of the day, but her last meeting will end earlier than normal, so we’ll get to spend a little more time together.”

Zeb tilted his head, and Kanan could tell he wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but Kanan finished his plate and took it to the sink, not really giving him time to ask any more questions.

To be honest, Kanan wasn’t satisfied with that answer either. But he’d accepted that for as long as the war went on, it took priority in Hera’s life. And he was okay with that.

Sort of.

* * *

Kanan came out of his room, stretching his arm. He’d tried to meditate, but his mind kept drifting to Hera. Wasn’t his fault this was a day that if he had his way, they’d be spending together.

Whoever came up with all these blasted holidays could get a piece of his mind.

He went towards the kitchen, but was blocked in the common room by Sabine. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Isn’t Hera’s meeting ending soon?” Sabine asked.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“You should go meet her, and walk her home.”

Kanan folded his arms. “It’s not far, she walks by herself every day.”

“That’s not the point. I think she’d appreciate it.”

Ezra came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel. “It’s Venusial Day!” Ezra said. “Plus, it’s more time to spend together.”

“You can take these,” Sabine said. She handed him something, and Kanan felt around it with his thumb, and smelled it to figure out that it was a bouquet of wildflowers.

“Where did you get these?” Kanan asked.

“There’s a patch just a short walk from base.”

“Thank you, Sabine,” Kanan said with a smile. Though the only patch of flowers he knew of was a klick’s walk, there may have been another he didn’t know about- it’s not like he could look around for them.

He tried to get around them towards the kitchen, hearing someone (probably Zeb) pulling a pan out of the oven before being blocked by Sabine and Ezra again.

“What’s going on in there?” he asked.

“Hurry,” Sabine said, ignoring his question and trying to push him towards the cargo bay ramp. “You don’t want to miss her!”

Kanan raised an eyebrow towards both Sabine and Ezra for a few moments before slowly walking out down the ramp, towards the command center on Yavin IV, which, as he said to Sabine, was a short walk away, so it didn’t take him long.

He usually wasn’t allowed in, and frankly, he never had much of a desire to go in anyway. He waited outside the entrance for a bit, and he was sure the soldiers who stood outside were eyeing him, but he didn’t care. He leaned up against one of the old stone walls, and waited. It was quiet, but he soon heard muffled chatter heading towards him, and then a quiet chuckle that he recognized. Kanan couldn’t help his smile as he stood up straight and walked towards the source of the sound.

“Kanan,” Hera said, coming close to him and resting her hand on his bicep. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just coming to walk you home. And I brought you these,” he said, gently pushing the wildflowers towards her.

He heard a quiet “ _ aw _ ” next to Hera, and then heard a voice he recognized as Senator Organa’s.

“You have a good Venusial Day, Captain Syndulla. You too, Jarrus.”

Hera chuckled. “Thank you, you too. Tell the queen I said hello.”

Kanan heard the senator walk away after a moment, and then he felt Hera move her hand up to his shoulders and pull herself close to him as she took the flowers from his hand, and Kanan felt his face warm.

“Happy Venusial Day,” she whispered.

“Happy Venusial Day.”

She kissed him so quickly that it hardly registered, before sliding her hand down and stepping back just a bit.

“Alright,” Hera said. “Walk me home, love.”

Kanan smiled and reached out to gently let her take his hand.

It really was a short walk from the center of command to where the  _ Ghost _ was landed, but he found that Sabine and Ezra had been onto something when they said it would be nice. Maybe he’d walk her home more often.

“Anything specific you want to do tonight?” Kanan asked.

“I don’t know,” Hera said. “Maybe just go to my bed with a holovid and some leftovers.”

“Sounds fun. Am I invited?”

Hera laughed (one of Kanan’s favorite sounds), and Kanan squeezed her hand. He didn’t realize they were home already until he felt his feet hit the  _ Ghost _ ’s ramp, and headed up, still holding Hera’s hand. They went up into the common room, where he smelled something that made his mouth water- it was a meaty dish that Zeb had made a few weeks ago that both he and Hera loved. Hera also gasped, though Kanan thought at first might just be her reaction to the smell.

“What-” Hera started. “Love, did you do this?”

“Do what?”

A low, gruff voice sounded that made Kanan jump a little.

“Happy Venusial Day, you two.”

He heard a light sigh from Hera. “Zeb, was this you?”

“And Sabine and Ezra. And Chopper. You can put the flowers in that vase.”

“What vase?” Kanan asked. “What’s going on?”

He felt Hera’s hand on his arm.

“They set up a dinner for us, with candles and everything.”

Kanan smiled, slightly in awe, though his early interactions with Sabine and Ezra were making more sense now.

“We’ll get going,” Kanan heard Sabine’s voice say. “Chop, dim the lights.”

Hera chuckled, though the light didn’t make a difference to Kanan.

“I’ll take these,” Ezra said to Hera, and Kanan assumed he was putting the flowers in the vase.

“Bye, guys,” Ezra said, and Kanan heard them all head towards the ramp.

“Have fun,” Zeb said in a low tone with a quiet laugh. Kanan rolled his eyes.

“Thank you!” Hera called out, and Kanan did the same. Once they all left, he felt Hera take his hand again. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Better than a holovid and leftovers?”

“Mmm,” Hera chuckled. “Much better. But I don’t see why we can’t do a holovid and dessert when we’re done.”

Kanan laughed and kissed her, and then pulled him to the table, guiding him to sit down before sitting herself. Kanan started to eat, being quietly thankful for both his love and his family on Venusial Day.

**Author's Note:**

> No one ships Kanan and Hera more than Zeb, Sabine and Ezra!


End file.
